Girl's Night, Not If Love Has Anything to Say About It
by Asylum-Fanwarrior
Summary: The Girls of Camp Half-Blood have a girl's day and night to spend with each other. It all seems lovely... Until love decides to intervene. Then it's a mess, between Goddesses, but especially Demigods. Focusing on: Percabeth, Tratie, and Thalico. Dedicated to Megan, a fellow fanwarrior and friend of the admin. Original title: Girl's Night Out or Not. ( Admin changed accounts )
1. Waiting, Waiting, Waiting

**Chappie 1! Hope you like it! :D**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

_**At Camp Half-Blood**_

The girls and I met up after breakfast in the Big House. Thalia even convinced the Goddess Artemis (or "Lady Artemis", as Thalia and the other Hunters address her) to come. "Sooooo..?" I asked. "Is everyone here?" We looked among each other. Piper, Silena, Thalia, me, Katie Gardner, Juniper, and who else?

"Oh, Clarisse is going to join us later" Silena said in her sweet voice (Classic Aphrodite child).

"Ah, okay." I nodded.

"So, this is an 'all-girls' thing?" Thalia asked.

"Yup." Katie replied. Thalia sighed in relief. We all knew she was a Hunter of Artemis, and it would be awkward when she was around men (or rather boys, as we joked) , and some would really bother her ( *cough*Nico*cough*). So, just for her, we made our hangout day an 'all-girls' thing.

"So, Silena," Piper asked. "What are we doing today?" We all looked at her.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the mall, do some shopping (Oh, Gods this isn't going to be good) , then come back, play a few games, chat, snack, then sleep out under the stars." she says with a small smile.

"Mind if we come?" a familiar voice says behind us. We all turn around.

"Percy!" I said in surprise. That was Percy, all right, with Beckendorf, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace (Thalia's younger brother).

"Hey, Annabeth" Percy grinned. I swear I could've drooled. He probably just came back from training, since he was slightly sweating, and he looked slightly more tan, and his muscles were so... So ripped... He could tear my concentration off a book easily this past summer...

"Annabeth?" a voice says, snapping me back into reality. I then realized the boys left, and the voice was Piper's. Thank Zeus for her charmspeaking.

"Huh? Oh, what?" I said in confusion. The girls laughed.

"Percy Jackson. The one boy who can make Annabeth speechless!" they teased. I was used to this, but I couldn't help blushing.

"Shut up!" I said while laughing myself. It's true. He was the only one who could ever do so.

"So... Mall?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Silena said. "Full makeovers!" she said.

"I'll pay" Thalia said, raising a Lotus Casino credit card. We all stared at her, our mouths dropped open wide. Then Katie shook her head as if coming out of a trance, and asked what we were all thinking.

"Where did you get that?"

"Nico gave it to me." Thalia said, and looked down a little. I'm pretty sure she was blushing, but her hair covered her eyes, and the end of her hair (which grew longer since we last saw her) was over her shoulder, and covered her other cheek.

"Yeah, sure," I said, since I'm a good friend, and I know how that feels. The fact that you really like someone and have to, in a way (and there are **MANY**) , admit it, it can really make you blush.

"Alright." the other girls said in unison, and we all laughed.

Thalia mouthed 'thank you' to me, and I mouthed 'no prob' back. So we left the Camp Half-Blood, all of us wearing the clothes that we preferred. I wore a simple t-shirt and denim shorts, light blue, since it reminded me of Percy, and a small shoulder bag. It had my knife in it, some money, a bottle of water, some cash (drachmas and American money) , and a book. What? It may be a girl's day, but shopping isn't much of my thing. The girls looked like regular teenagers, as if we were all innocent, and **didn't** have a secret that meant monsters from Ancient Greek mythology could jump out and try and kill us at any point of our lives. Ha! Here, at Camp Half-Blood, **that** is the myth. Those monsters are real, and we protect the mortals of Earth, with the God's help. But we need days to ourselves too, ya know? So here we are, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, 2 daughters of Aphrodite, a daughter of Demeter, a daughter or Ares who's gonna join us later, and a dryad (tree nymph) going to the mall.

_**Anyone that has followed me on my last account, plz follow this one! that other one is now inactive. Thanks.**_

_**Also, huge shoutout to Megan, who is a great fangirl, fellow supporter, and the whole reason this fanfic exists.**_

_**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a cookie for myself (:**_

_**-EmeraldeyesofMine ( Call me Ang, or Calico, if you want; previously YJDemigoddess43 )**_


	2. Secrets and Senses

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

_**At the mall**_

So, Silena dragged Annabeth, Katie, Juniper, Clarrise, and others, including myself, to the mall for some **MAJOR **shopping. Woo. It's great to be with the girls again, don't get me wrong, but shopping isn't really my thing. Same goes for Annabeth, as we all knew. Seriously, I could be at Camp Half-Blood, aiming water ballons at Nico di Angelo... Nico, with his dark skin, warm smile, and his bad boy look...

"Hey Thalia?" a voice said, snapping my focus back to our girls day in the mall.

"Huh?" I replied, blinking and looking at where the voice came from. It was Silena, holding up a **bunch** of clothing. _'Oh Gods...' _I said in my head.

"Well?" Silena repeated, holding up two shirts, putting the other down. "What do you think is better, the denim pink shirt, or silky light blue shirt with a tie dye look?"

"Hm... The denim," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't thinking of things the girls wouldn't let me hear the end of if they found out. I'm pretty sure Silena gave me a look that she knew something was up. I felt a small drop of sweat slowly slide down from my forehead, to the side of my cheek. Luckily for me, Silena turned around with a nod, picked up her bundle of clothing, and went to the changing rooms, so she didn't see me have a nervous sweating moment.

"Your mind is somewhere else, isn't it?" said a small, calm voice next to me. I turned around, and saw Juniper sitting down next to me.

"Um... Yeah" I said, feeling the heat of a blush across my face. "Juniper, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" she said, her voice as calm as a flowing river, like she's kept secrets for so long, and she hasn't told a single one. I instantly knew I could trust her.

"O-ok..." I said, lowering my voice and moving closer to Juniper. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I.. I think I have a crush on Nico di Angelo.."

Juniper pulled away from me. "You mean... The Hades kid? Brother to Biana di Angelo?" I nodded. "Your secret is safe with me." Juniper said, closing an imaginary zipper on her mouth, locking a lock with a imaginary key, and throwing the key away. I also noticed she lowered her voice, so I looked up. The other girls were coming, holding bags full of possibly clothing, shoes, bags, and who knows what else.

**Silena's P.O.V.**

I had a feeling something was up with Thalia. She seemed distant, and she looked quite nervous. Something was making her drift off...

_'Or maybe SOMEONE!'_ I realized. Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, in **LOVE**! I'm positive I almost gasped at the thought. And a few minutes later, I saw her whispering something to Juniper, and she looked like she was blushing a little.

_'And voila, here's my proof'_ I thought, smiling. Thalia is in love! I was so happy for her! And now, for her to admit it. I wouldn't tell, maybe. *smirk* I found the other girls, and gathered us all together.

"Ok, let's all head back to camp!" I said, acting nonchalant, which everyone seemed to believe. They all nodded and agreed. So we picked up our new items, and left the mall. heading back to camp. The entire trip there, I kept devising a plan to get Thalia to admit her crush, 'cause she's **really** gonna need the love advice *chuckle*


	3. Silent Oaths

**That Night**

**Juniper's P.O.V.**

Silena was unusually silent, which was abnormal for her, despite her personality. I fell in line beside her, and she seemed deep in thought. I coughed politely.

"Um... Silena?"

"Yes?"

"You're unusually quiet tonight."

"Ah, well, you see, I have this suspicion..."

"Uh-huh" I said while nodding.

"Look, can you keep a secret?"

I nodded again.

"Well, I have this hunch that Thalia may be crushing on someone..."

I kept my cool and acted innocent, which I had gotten better at regarding I kept many secrets I was told. "Really? But she's a Hunter."

"I know, but I can sense it. I just know she's crushing on someone."

"So are you gonna play matchmaker again?" I knew she was good, she hooked me up with Grover.

"Mhm. But I need to know who it is.." she continued with a small frown.

"So how are you going to find out?"

"Hm... A game."

"Okay?" I said. "Should I let you have your space to think and devise the plan?"

"If you don't mind"

"Oh, it's no problem at all." I said and left her to think.

**Silena's P.O.V.**

Juniper's a nice girl, er, dryad. There was one problem in my matchmaking equation: Artemis.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V. **

*sigh* I'm so proud of my little matchmaker! She's planning to make a daughter of Zeus (and a Hunter of Artemis (take THAT Arty!)) and match her up with her crush! And she's already devised a plan! As I squealed with delight, Artemis stormed into my room.

"This will **not** be tolerated, Aphrodite!" she said in a fury. The goddess, er, girl, could create a storm if she could.

"What's wrong with a little love, Artemis?" I replied nonchalantly, rolling my eyes.

"Love.. LOVE!?" she continued. "Part of the oath was to NOT fall in love!"

-.- Ok, that's just cold.

"Look, if Thalia's willing to break the oath, just at least think on it before turning a daughter, a.k.a. your (technically) sister into a stag, okay?"

She sighed and calmed down. "Ok." and left the room.


	4. Truth or Dare Plus Percabeth

**That night; at Camp Half-Blood**

**Silena's P.O.V.**

We sat on the floor of the Artemis cabin (we had permission! xD) and chatted for a while. Then I spoke up:

"Hey, want to play truth or dare?"

They ad libbed their agreements.

"I'll go first." I turned to face Thalia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Classic Thalia.

"Okay." I smirked. "Who's your crush?"

"My what?" she laughed nervously for a short moment, then grew serious. She blushed a bit, then took a deep breath. "It's... It's Nico."

We. All. Gaped. Then we questioned her all about him.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Woah, woah, woah. Woah. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, liuteniant of the Hunters of Artemis, has a crush on NICO DI ANGELO. ... Wow. Travis and Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Beckendorf, Grover, and I were just checking up (yeah, yeah, call us spies, whatever, but at least we're not perverted!) on the girls' party, when we overheard that.

...

...

...

...

"Ok, here's the plan. We go back, and tell Nico in the morning." The guys nodded, and ran off. I was about to follow, but I was a split second too short. Damn.

"Percy?"

I turned around to see Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Annabeth" I replied nonchalantly. "How's the party?"

"It's not a party, Percy," she said, rolling her eyes. "And pretty good. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, taking a stroll, heading to the beach."

"Ooh, mind if I come?"

"But don't you have a girls-night-out thingy to be at?" Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with my GF, but she needs to enjoy herself with her othr friends every now and then.

She went inside the cabin, then came back out. "They don't mind if I'm gone for a while."

"Alrighty then." I smiled at her, and she quickly kissed me on the cheek. "No wonder you're not an Apollo kid," I joked, smirking. "You have terrible aim."

We laughed.

"Just wait until we're alone, Seaweed Brain." she said, taking my hand and walking with me to the beach.


	5. Beaches and Sisterly Support

**At the beach, near Camp Half-Blood**

**Percy:**

Annabeth and I held hands, walking side by side to the beach. Once we got there, we sat on the sand and looked at the calm water.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back to your little "hangout" with the others?"

"Eh, they can wait. Besides, they don't mind if I spent a few minutes here."

"Oh." Annabeth must have sensed the hint of disappointment in my voice, because she looked at me.

"You alright, Percy?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl, I'm perfectly fine." I laughed. When I was with Annabeth, it seemed like the whole world just froze, and became paradise. Her smile, her lovely grey eyes, even her punches find a way to make me smile. So I do what I do to show her I'm there for her. I leaned in, and kissed her warmly. What made my day (er, night maybe?) is when she smiled, closed her eyes, and kissed back.

**A while later**

**Annabeth**

We pulled away from our kiss, and I was at a loss for words, as usual.

Percy's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Got any comebacks, Wise Girl?"

I laughed. "Yeah," I said after calming down. "How are you not a Hermes kid? You have the right attitude."

We laughed together; it felt like so long since we've done that. Well, that's the price of being a demigod, I guess. I finally stood up.

"I guess I'll join you tomorrow then, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yup." He grinned and quick kissed me. "See you then, Wise Girl."

He walked me back to the Artemis Cabin, kissed me good night, and left.

When I walked in, the girls were asleep- except for Silena Beauregard.

She noticed and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a matchmaking plan! Could you help me make sure it's foolproof?"

"Um…" I looked at Thalia, who was sound asleep. I want her to be happy, and if this idea fails, she'll have us to comfort her. We're practically sisters (yes, we are **technically** cousins, but that's beside the point!). I nodded. "Yeah, tell me the plan."

We slept late, but it was worth it.


	6. That Punch May Have Been Worth It

**The next morning; the dining area at Camp Half-Blood**

**Nico di Angelo's P.O.V.**

"…What?" Percy, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, Jason, Leo, and Grover just told me about the girls' truth or dare chat, and what Thalia said. (Leo wasn't there, but he was told about it by Jason.)

"It's true, dude." Percy said.

"Yep, we heard it, and we could tell that Thalia wasn't lying, unless she's a better liar than we are." The Stoll brothers added.

"Dude, you are. So lucky. It would've been awesome if one of those Hunters was secretly crushing on me.." Leo added, smirking and dreaming about if that happened. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Grover!" Beckendorf said. "Stop eating that enchilada and help us out here!"

"But it's an enchilada, dude… I can't resist!" The guys laughed and turned back to facing me, but I was already gone.

As I walked through the camp, I kept thinking, 'Thalia Grace is crushing on me.. What in Hades do I do!?'

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, once a pine tree, Annabeth's best friend, Jason's older sister, and a Hunter of Artemis. Wait… She's a Hunter of Artemis. She's not allowed to date, get married (not that I was thinking that, honest!), or have kids (again, I **WAS NOT **thinking of ever doing that!). So maybe I'm off the hook? Then again, maybe not…

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

"You WHAT!?" I hotly exclaimed, punching Jason on the arm. HARD. Annabeth did the same to Percy.

"What? I thought it'd be a good idea to tell him," Percy said, shrugging.

"I think it was a great idea, boys." Everyone turned to the door, where Silena was standing, holding hands with Beckendorf and holding a pink and red Valentine's Day themed notebook. "I think we should get those two together."

"WHAT!?" I almost strangled her, but I bit my lip to keep myself from doing so.

After that was a large argument on how I SHOULD give the dating thing a try.

"But I'm a Hunter of Artemis, I can't!" I kept protesting. Eventually, I told Silena to go ahead and instruct me on this, but tomorrow. I wanted to just be relieved of all of this craziness. So after the matter was settled, I ran off and stopped in the forest. From there, I just wandered around, trying to clear my head, yet at the same time, I was thinking how all this was gonna work out.


	7. Mental Conflict

**Later that day**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

I was walking through the forest still, trying to clear my head, yet at the same time, think of what to say to Nico. It was so **frustrating**, ugh! In the back of my mind, behind all war currently going on in it, was a question secretly driving me crazy:

_Does Nico feel the same way, and even if he does, how is he taking the news!?_

**Nico's P.O.V.**

As I walked around camp, I kept thinking:

'_Why me? I mean, she's totally awesome and all, but why me? There's a bunch of other demigods here, including some that are more like her. So why me!?'_

The question kept pestering me, and my emotions became all... Confused. She was an amazing girl, yet she acts like one of the guys at times. Whenever I'm near her, I feel awkward and uncomfortable. Bianca told me it was called "love" but why would a Hades kid like me experience "love", even though my father, Hades, did? I just don't get it. I just don't. A million thoughts went through my head, like a storm, each vying for my attention and my time to consider the thought. My head felt like exploding, like a nuclear bomb. Ugh.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Oy vey. Some campers found Nico, strolling through camp, and muttering to himself, looking down and seeming so deep in thought. Thalia, knowing her, was probably doing the same. **And** Valentine's Day wasn't so far away. About a week away. This must be so much pressure for those two. Then again, I've had a crush on Percy since we were 12. I turned to Silena.

"Okay, how can we help make this work?"

She beamed. This should be good.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So, we are helping Silena pair up Thalia and Nico. _Wonderful._ So apparently, we all have to "talk this out", A.K.A.: the girls will be talking to Nico work things out with Thalia, and vice versa for us guys and Thalia. Again, _wonderful._ So, let's see how this all ends up, shall we?


	8. Arty Will Not Be Such A Happy Archer

**At Camp Half-Blood**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

The girls (a.k.a. Annabeth, Piper, Silena, and Clarisse, although I was somewhat intimidated by her) found me, managed to distract me from my intense thinking, and started telling me about Thalia, and trying to answer my question on why Thalia actually liked me, which was unanswered, **completely**. They managed to convince me to talk to Thalia, and work this complication between us out. Even though I am "crushing on her", by the words of Silena, I wouldn't mind only being friends with her. So yeah, it seemed all nice and dandy and all that. You could not be more wrong.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

So. They locked Nico and me in a room together. How dumb. We escaped in minutes.

Oh boy, they got the beat-down of a lifetime. From both Nico and I. And then we both took off before they tried to get us back in there. After a few minutes of running into the forest, we slowed our pace.

"So, Thalia…" Nico said, trying to start a conversation.

"The girls told me. Do you really like me, you know, _that_ way?" I replied, getting to the subject.

"U-um yeah, I do..," he said, blushing a little while rubbing the back of his head.

'_Cute'_ I thought. "I…. I see...," was all I could manage.

"Well…. I was wondering," he stopped walking, so I did. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"Well, I was wondering…. If you liked me back?" he winced, ready to accept if I smack his arm.

"Um… I think I do… But it's just the Hunters, and all that. I just need to think."

He obviously was surprised. "I.. I see. But I get it. Can I ask one more favor from you?"

I was about to say sure, but he leaned in and kissed me before I could. It was Olympus. From that point, I lost track of time. We continued that for a while, and when we finally got tired, the moon was out. As we headed back to camp, I was already aware of one thing: Artemis would _not_ be pleased.


	9. Approval and Parental Arguments

**Olympus**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I easily got into Aphrodite's room and tackled her (hey, I'm stronger than I look!), knocking some of her expensive perfume off the shelves near her.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM KISS?!" I yelled furiously. She was supposed to be family (okay technically, she's my aunt, but the Gods make it seem like we're sisters. It gets complicated from there.).

She pouted and got up after I got tired (it took a while).  
"But Arty…," she whined, extending the y in "Arty".

"Don't call me that." It's one of the things that peeve me off.

She didn't seem to notice the annoyance in my voice.  
"But, but, they're the cutest thing since Tratie! (For xBlahx , you can't top Tratie. You can only reach it.) "

I rolled my eyes and looked at the goddess of beauty. Personally, all I see is a woman in 15 pounds of makeup. I don't get what men see in her. I really don't.

"She swore an oath, Aphrodite. " I started, through clenched teeth. This lovey-dovey conversation was too long for my liking. "She swore an oath-"

"To not fall in love, yeah yeah, we know." Aphrodite finished. "But she looks so happy with him, Artemis. She may have sworn an oath, but you can see it in her eyes. She's found happiness with Nico's companionship." She turned me towards her flat-screen, where we could see (in such a view high-definition could **never** top, I might add) Thalia and Nico kissing from only a few moments ago. Aphrodite was…. I can't believe I'm saying this… Right. I looked at her eyes. They looked so…. Complete.

I paused before talking to Aphrodite again. "I'll have a talk with her. Although I don't know how this will end up after Father (Zeus. What? I am his favorite, but I don't boast about it. I know it, but I don't tell anyone but my animals) and Uncle Hades find out."

She gave me a nod of approval. "I'm proud of you Arty- I mean, Artemis."

I nodded back and left the room. Next stop: Camp Half-Blood. But I'll let Thalia sleep first. She will be worrying herself exhausted by tomorrow's breakfast. I chuckled softly, then went back to tending to my silver stags, and other animals in my home on Olympus.


	10. Author's Note

So so sorry I have to leave you all hanging, but school is being a pain in the ass.  
Like, no kidding. 4 projects, and homework, and then quizzes and an IGC exam for the next grade. Ugh. T-T

I'll TRY MY HARDEST to write during the next few weeks, but it might be short drabble. Sowwy in advance. But it'll pick up when the school year ends on June 27th or somethin like that. Thank you for understanding, my little Fanwarriors.

3

In the meantime, leave a few reviews telling me what you think of the story so far! I'd love to hear more from you, and hear any advice that you have to offer!

_**~EmeraldEyesOfMine A.K.A. Ang~**_


	11. Two-Thirds And Intelligent Fear

_**Heyy, seems like I managed to find some time for fanfics! Yayy :DDD  
Anyways, this took a while for thinking, this chapter's plot. So, let's do this!**_

**Olympus**

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

They stormed into my room, a fury of lightning, hellhounds, and thunder announcing their angry arrival. All we need is Poseidon, and it'll be a messy storm of feeling and elements all around. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the issue, dear Zeus and Hades?" I asked, not looking up from my pink notebook, where I was updating status on my pairings. So far, Percabeth spent a little while on the beach at night, how adorable; Jasper in the air, enjoying the lovely view of Camp Half-Blood. Also adorable. And Thalico kissing. Whoops, that was last night.

"Aphrodite, you know exactly what we're here for." Zeus barked, making me sigh in exasperation and look up from my notebook to the two of them.  
"How could you let this happen?!," Hades snapped, immediately after I looked up at them. "We will not accept our children to fall in love!," Zeus finished.

"But it makes them happy, and they don't get happy often," I pointed out, giving a judging look toward Hades. Hey, he's the guy who has children who wear all black. Like Nico. Plus, he's basically the God who has kids of sucky lives and depression… Just saying. I threw an equally nasty look toward Zeus. He abandoned her and her brother Jason Grace with that crazy mother of theirs. And Thalia hasn't been so happy since she saw her brother again after years. We all knew my point was fair, true, and damn right.

"Very true, we admit," Hades said, after sharing a look, a nonverbal conversation with Zeus. "But isn't she a Hunter of Artemis?" he added.

"Artemis gave her permission." I said, simply and nonchalantly, like Artemis _wasn't_ the Goddess of chastity, and had _absolutely __**no**_ issue when her Hunters date boys. I have to admit, they look most hilarious with that gape on their faces. I secretly snapped a picture on my pink Lolita-style iPhone, and then turned my attention toward them.

"Ahem, you two have a little, something," I said, gesturing toward their wide, open jaws, still hanging open. They cleared their throat, with a small mutter in unison of "Oh.", and fixed their jaws and their posture.

"Well, they are happy," Zeus said, thinking aloud.  
"And Artemis seems to be fine with it…," Hades said, doing the same thing.  
"So I suppose it's alright, as long as they don't go as far as to have children."  
"I suppose we agree then, O God of everything electrifying?"  
"Yes we do, O God of horrible deathly stench."

They rarely had a moment like this. Ignorant, but brotherly. Like how Apollo and Artemis are. Once they left, I squealed in delight and wasn't afraid to show my smile. Thalico got accepted, and that brotherly moment was just… _Dawwww! _

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

"Are you serious, Lady Artemis?," they both asked. Aphrodite was right, they _did_ look happy together.  
"Since when do I joke?" I replied casually, which seemed to satisfy the two. "And Hermes has notified me that your Godly parents give their permission as well. As well as a message for Nico." I continued, secretly being amused by their reaction of shock and glee. Well, actually, Nico's reaction had a tiny hint of fear mixed into it… He has intelligence, that's for sure.


	12. Thank Yous and First Dates

_**OMG its official! I can be a beta, as of yesterday! *squee* {I forgot I was until yesterday xD}  
Any-who, I'll change my beta status, but I'll probably beta only 2 stories at a time until I get the hang of it, so yeah… **_

_**But, ONWARD TO CHAPTER… CHAPTER WHATEVA!**_

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods.  
I was going to be told a message in private… By the leader of the Hunters of Artemis, FROM our Godly parents. Both of them. I am screwed. Artemis gave me this look, like she was reading my expression right out of my brain.. It was kind of creepy, regarding her stare seemed rather… Wolf-like. And did I mention wolves were predators? Because she gave me a straight-out, predatory, wolf-like look that seemed like she could see right through me and into my emotions…

Thalia left us alone after hearing the news, as she bowed to Artemis and ran off, probably to tell the other girls.

"Nico." Artemis said.  
"Lady Artemis," I replied, gulping slightly and tugging my collar ever so awkwardly. I think she noticed that out of the corner of her eye.  
"We assume you will treat my former Hunter and my father's daughter well, son of Hades," she continued. "As your father is already on edge about this, as well as hers."  
I nodded. "Yes ma'am. And thank you. To you, and Zeus and Da-Hades."  
She gave me another wary look, then nodded back and transformed into a deer. She ran into the forest, her three hounds running after her.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dad." I said quietly, and I swear I could feel him smile in my mind.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

The girls were freaking out when I told them the news. It was a crazy scene, even to me. They basically bombed me with questions about dating, what Lady Artemis said, what our godly parents said about it, and about what I thought Lady Artemis would talk to him about.

"So, when's your first date?" Juniper asked, making us all jump up in surprise.  
"Oh, sorry Juniper, we didn't notice you there, no offense," I said quickly, to save awkwardness.  
"None taken," she said calmly. "But when is it?"  
"Um… Our first date, huh? Well, that hasn't… Really… Been.. Planned yet." I replied, turning a little red. They gasped so loudly and deeply I'm amazed I didn't die of air lack.

"No… First.. _DATE?!_" Poor Silena looked like she was gonna pass out… Her skin was marble white, and her eyes were in a state of growing into truck wheels…


	13. Tuxedos and Double Da-OH MY FRICKIN GODS

"I know right?!" Silena shrieked as she told the other girls that Thalia hasn't' been on her first date with Nico yet. That gave them a _real_ shocker.  
Thalia had managed to sneak out and find Nico earlier, and they were walking around the camp, talking casually.

"So, Nico…"

Aaaaand, now we are in the present. In advance, this must suck for you, Nico…

**Nico's P.O.V.'**

Oh Gods. Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods, OH MY FRICKIN' GODS.  
Plan the first date, pick up Thalia, and keep this relationship from being awkward. All in one night. That I need to have ready by Friday. And today's Thursday… Why can't the Oracle help for things like this?! Because, FYI, this is **MUCH** more life-threatening then Gaea herself. So yeah, I'm freaking out. So, I've been pacing in my cabin, making long streaks the width of my black combat boots across the wood.  
"Hey Nico," a voice said behind me. "Date troubles?"  
"Yeah…" I replied, turning around to see Percy leaning against the doorframe of my cabin.  
"Need some help?"  
"No shit, man."  
"Well then."  
"_Fine_. No shit, Sherlock."  
"_Eh,_ good enough." Percy walked in, sat on the floor, and patted the seat across from him. I sat. "Now, about that date. How about you stay with her for a while, then we double for a little, then leave you two for some private time around the end of the date?"  
"Sounds good… I hope it'll be cool with you and Annabeth."  
"Yeah man, totally, I'm still in hot water with Annabeth for the whole situation with Rome. So we're both benefitting out of this. But let me just confirm with Annabeth tonight, then get back to you on it."  
"Yeah, thanks Jackson."  
"No problem, di Angelo. Good luck, though. But I think you'll do fine, bro." Percy patted me on the shoulder, stood up, and left.

**{**[…..Ω….]**}**

So, Annabeth was alright with the plan, and I had reservations to a nice outdoorsy restaurant for us, and secret reservations for Percy and Annabeth. I sighed and went tux shopping with Leo. Don't ask. Fine. He managed to get an Hephaestus daughter to go out with him, Nyssa. Nobody really cares about the half-sister junk, so we were all just really happy for him. Personally, I think it'll work out quite well. So yeah, he's gonna be with Nyssa at a warehouse for a barbecue. Pretty romantic, I guess. We got some money and a request from Percy for his tux, then went into town for some tuxedo shopping. Leo got a slick black tuxedo top with buttons, and a white tank top with buttons under. He also got slick black dress pants and some black boots that are a bit dressy and a bit more his style, as well as a red and orange tie, just enough to add the humor, a logo of classic Leo Valdez. My look took a bit longer . I had a slick black tank top and black sleek dress pants. I plan on wearing my black combat boots and my black leather jacket. We both got fedoras, mine black with a white band, Leo's white with a flame design band. For Percy, we got what he asked for. A grey-ish fedora with a sea blue and sea green band, a black tuxedo top and slick pants with the same color. I have to say, we'll probably look pretty sharp. Now what will the girls say?

_**Yeah, I ship LeoXNyssa, no hate, kay? So… Whaddya think of the descriptions of those three hotties' tuxes, hmmmm? Dreamable? Drool-Worthy? Drop-dead hotness?**_

_**Because, FYI, those three (and definitely more) were dropped ….**_

_**Into a pool of FUCKING  
SEXY.**_


	14. Just Too Perfect-Part 1

_**I decided to stall the Leo/Nyssa thing, 'cause apparently someone that read my last chappie thinks I'm disgusting for shipping it. Well, I can. Because it didn't matter back then. Zeus married his own sister, Hera, and they had two children, Ares and Hephaestus. Kronos had married his sister Rhea, and they had Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia. So I can ship what I want to ship. I've seen Leo/Percy, Nico/Percy, Nico/Percy/Jason fanfics here. And although I don't ship it, and I admit I find it a little strange. But I keep my opinion to myself. I know people ship things I find unbearable to ship, but I don't care. They can ship what they want to. Fine by me. And so can I. So I'll post the chapter later on, I promise  
Better news, I'd love suggestions to what to call my lovely readers. Leave as many suggestions you want in your review :3 –Ang**_

_**For my fellow fanwarrior, xBlahx, here's some Tratie, since I know it's your main OTP. **_

**Back at Camp Half-Blood**

**Travis's P.O.V. **

Percy stopped by the Hermes cabin before dinner started. "Hey, Stoll, don't think you're off the hook after all this lovey-dovey stuff with Nico and Thalia. You're still lovestruck, everyone but her is aware of it. "  
_'Ugh, so close. He's right; I'm still head over heels for her… She's just too perfect. I mean, come on, her hair, her eyes, her temper when my twin brother Connor and I prank her. It's all too loveable. '  
_"Um… Who are we talking about, Perce? That hot girl in the Aphrodite cabin?" He rolled his eyes, not falling for my excuse. Then again, I was stuttering at the thought of her.  
"You know who we're talking about, Travis. Gardner, a.k.a. Katie?"  
"Yeah, she definitely has a crush on _the_ Travis Stoll. Who doesn't?"  
"Ugh, dude, you're so in denial. And you're pretty damn dense too. Look, after dinner, Chiron let me have a small beach party and extended our curfew for a few hours. You coming?"  
"Yeah, sure, gonna get some girls' hearts, and play 'em for the night. "  
"Yeah, Travis Stoll, the son of Hermes, playboy extraordinaire. " Percy rolled his eyes, clapping slowly and sarcastically. "Well, Katie is going to be there, and so is the rest of camp, so have fun, I guess."  
"Shoot yeah I'm having fun… Wait, what do you mean by dense?" By then, he was already gone.

**The beach at Camp Half-Blood, after dinner**

'_There she is. Katie Gardner. The love of my life. The girl that hates me to the ends of Tartarus, yet has saved Connor's and my ass so many times. The girl who accused me of being the spy during the Titan War. And when we found out she was wrong, she briefly apologized and went back to her cabin. Of course, remembering to punch me in the gut. The daughter of Demeter, a great fighter. And my favorite pranking target, more than pranking the Ares cabin.'  
_She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, tied up so it showed her stomach, light blue denim shorts with a belt that had a vine-wrapped design drawn on it expertly. She had brown and green sandals, with her clip/weapon in her hair, which was in a simple, careful braid. She was laughing and talking to Annabeth (lesson to all Hermes kids: NEVER. PRANK. ANNABETH.), Piper, Thalia ( Never prank her, either. *gulp* ), Nyssa, Juniper, Silena and Hazel. I tried listening to Percy, Connor, Leo, Nico, Jason, Beckendorf, and Grover, but I just couldn't focus. Of course, as I was told, I had a lovestruck feeling, that I "had it so bad", etc., and I ended up being pushed to Katie. The girls got the message and went to the guys.  
"Um… Hi, Katie.."

_**Yeah, ik ik, cliffhanger. Anywho, I plan on making this 2-3 parts lomg, and turning the dates into their respective parts, so yeah. Comment your suggestions for what I should call you readers in your review. Thanks 3**_


	15. Author's Note (Going Riordan, sowwy)

**Sorry I haven't been on in like forever, school was being an ass, and I left for the Philippines before I could finish up my fic chappies. I'll try and type some up while I'm here, I promise I'll try, but I can't be sure.**

**anyways, happier news, I'm extended my fics past PJO/HoO while still updating my stories!**

**Examples so Far: **

**-Grojband (currently addicted to this show)**

**~Divergent**

**-A non-canon DC ship created by a friend and I**

**And so far, that's it! Comment any suggestions below, and don't be shy as to also suggest any names for what I should call you all.**

**alright, byee~! **

**-Asylum-Fanwarrior || Ang-**


End file.
